The Reward of Patience
by Sneaky Snarky Subs
Summary: This is an outtake of Jasper's POV from Learning to Kneel. It's about how Jasper comes to find his slave, Isabella.


Disclaimer: We don't own!

A/N: This was just a little something that we contributed to the Fandom Against Domestic Violence. Thank you to all who donated for that cause! Here's what you all have been waiting for! Hopefully it will answer some questions.

The dark green sedan wove along the curvy roads of the Olympic Highway, also known as the 101. It was a long drive from Portland, but he was almost there. He took a mental note of his equipment in the back seat. A satchel full of items including rope, duct tape, a fully automatic SMG, and a set of surgeon's scalpels. In addition to that, a sniper rifle resting in pieces in its black case in the back seat just in case. In the trunk was a tranquilizer gun. He was going to make the person responsible pay for throwing a Goddamned monkey wrench into his carefully sculpted plans.

The driver glanced to his pistol in the passenger seat, watching as the light from the radio glinted off the silver scroll design on the handle. He was barely able to make out the red rose in the dimness. It had served him well and was his go to gun. His _"old reliable"_, if you will.

The GPS screen had gone dark, but he would guess that there was only ten or so miles left until he was there. The car was silent with the exception of the radio playing low Sinatra tunes. He was too busy planning to want any other sort of distraction.

His goal was to make Charlie Swan pay. The police chief had taken down a large shipment of the crime lord's not two months previously. Fortunately they'd only gotten part of the convoy. They'd been sending cars through about sixteen to twenty four apart from each other with different tags to make it look like they weren't together. His men weren't captured, but his guns and cocaine were confiscated and Eleazer's favorite foot soldier, Laurant was now in federal prison awaiting the rest of the trials.

He'd never seen a scowl etched that deeply into Eleazer's face before and it made him angry. His pseudo-father meant a great deal to him and it enraged him even further. His knuckles went white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. He hadn't been this angry in some time. He supposed it was well past time to let the Dragon come out to play.

"_Arriving at destination"_ The monotone voice droned out from the little GPS. After holding the little switch on top over, the little contraption turned completely off.

It pulled him back out of autopilot and let him refocus. He passed the diner and the high school, driving that last mile before slowing to a stop outside of a small, two story, white house. He sat silently in the idling car, staring at the darkened windows. He needed to get to know the surrounding area as well as the house itself. The one problem was that he knew that the Chief had a teenaged daughter who lived with him. He would kill her too, if need be, but he didn't savor the idea. He found it distasteful to punish someone who wasn't involved in it.

He sat there a few more moments, going over his plans in his mind before pulling away and going to the local motel. He took a small white pill, texted his sister and Peter, then lay down about the time the sun came up over the horizon. It was a Sunday and he knew that the girl would most likely be home for the day. Even if she wasn't, it would be unpredictable as to when she'd be back home.

He lay his head on his pillow and fell into a deep sleep. He had dreams of what he was going to do as the sun traveled across the sky and dipped into the horizon on the opposite side. At a little after sundown, he got up, stretching catlike before heading for the shower.

While he was scrubbing himself and preparing himself for the night, a father and daughter were sharing a pizza in front of a baseball game. The girl wasn't paying that much attention to the game of course, but as long as she was with her father, she was happy. The father was relishing the time he had left with his daughter before it was time for her to go off to worship the sun while gaining her education.

Back at the motel, the blonde haired devil pulled his hair back in a ponytail and zipped up his black hoodie before flipping the hood up. He checked his pockets, ensuring he had his phone in one pocket and his switchblade was in the other. He slipped the gun in the back waistband of his pants and pulled his hoodie down over it. He slipped a small set of binoculars over his head, letting them rest on his chest under the zipper. Snagging the keys from beside the door, he headed out and set out walking towards the Swan residence. About half a mile before he reached his destination, he cut into the woods, making his way along just out of sight of the road until the house came into view.

He made his way around the house in the safety of the trees and darkness, keeping his eyes on the windows that were lit up. It wasn't until he got lined up with the kitchen windows that he caught sight of his target. He pulled the binoculars to his eyes, licking his lips and watching. He sat there for the duration of the baseball game, watching as he looked over to the other person on the couch that he couldn't see. He assumed it was the daughter but it could have been his best friend, Billy Black from the Quileute reservation on the coast.

It was too bad he didn't bring his sniper rifle with him. This could be over so easily and quickly, but he preferred to hang on to his patience. The Dragon wouldn't be satisfied over something so simple. Patience came easily for him, luckily. He watched until the Chief got up and went to take his plate to the kitchen. He saw a flash of dark hair go behind him to the staircase and saw the father bid sweet dreams to the daughter as he rinsed his plate off and took a swig of beer.

He watched until the father too went upstairs to visit the sandman. He gave ample time for everyone to fall asleep before doing a slow walk of the perimeter. He kept to the shadows when he could. He made his way to the house, slowly walking around it, peeking inside the windows and checking out the porch and decking. After he was satisfied, he made his way back the way he came, through the woods until he was close to the motel, then back into his room to sleep for a while longer.

His sources said that the Chief was going fishing the next day and would be gone while the girl was at school. He packed his pockets accordingly with his knife and phone, along with a ziplock baggie containing a chloroform soaked cloth. He took the same path as before and came out of the woods behind the house after making sure there were no vehicles in the driveway. He approached the back door and jimmied his way in, leaving little to no visible evidence that it'd been tampered with. He slowly explored the house, committing each room to memory in case he ended up doing the deed here. He would need to have a feel and an idea of the rooms and the visible items in them.

It was when he was upstairs in the bathroom, relieving himself that he heard a vehicle pull up, playing loud music. His eyes flashed to his watch and finding it only eleven o'clock. In a hurry, he snuck into the girl's room and dropped down to the floor, crawling under the small bed. He'd never been so thankful for a dust ruffle in his entire life. He listened, still as stone, as the downstairs door opened and closed and as a pair of feet banged their way up the steps to the bedroom. Her steps suggested a flurry of motion as she hurried around the room, searching for something. A triumphant 'Ah-ha!' gave him hope that she'd found what she'd wanted and was about to leave.

He almost gave himself away with a sound of surprise when she bounced across the bed to retrieve something from her other nightstand. He bit his tongue though, literally, when his head bounced off the floor as he tried to recoil from the sound of the mattress and box springs coming down to meet him, face to face.

After she bounced herself back off the bed and took off towards the door and down the stairs, back outside to her ride, he let out a deep sigh of relief. He came close to getting caught and closer to having to do something he really didn't want to. He crawled back out after he was sure he was alone again and finished his inspection of the rest of the small house. After he was satisfied, he exited via the backdoor, re-locking it just as it was before. The sound of the cruiser pulling in as he disappeared into the trees let him know that he finished up just in time. He followed his path back to the motel and to sleep.

For two weeks this continued, except for the Devil had started to track him to other areas with the tranquilizer gun, waiting for the moment he would be alone. It never came though. There was _always_ someone in the way. A deputy, a Quileute, the daughter than he'd never glimpsed more of than her hair or the top of her head, always someone in the fucking way. He had matters to attend to back home. He had to cut it short no matter how much it made the Dragon roar with dissatisfaction. He took the case with him on his last excursion to the Swan residence. He sat up in his regular spot and put together his gun. Getting comfortable, he watched and waited until the father and daughter again took up their spots on the couch for the baseball game with pizza.

The Chief was directly in his sights. He hated to do this to the girl, but he saw no other real way around it other than going in the house and killing him in his sleep. That would bring him way too close to _her_. This would have to do. He calmed himself, finding his center before pulling the gun up and leaning his head over. He peered down the scope, getting used to the slight movement that came with his breathing. It was time. He watched the man tilt his head to the side with such a look of love and held his breath, starting to squeeze the trigger slowly.

When a flash of mahogany hair and creamy skin came around the back of the couch and directly into his sights though, he pulled the gun down and removed his finger from the trigger immediately. His eyes were widened slightly and his heart was pounding because he almost took the wrong life. Although, there was something nudging him in the back of his mind, maybe the Dragon himself, telling him to look again.

He did after a moment and it was as if the world stilled around him. Just stopped turning.

Long mahogany hair, creamy skin and large brown eyes. Her smile was enchanting and her eyes danced with mirth as she laughed at something her father had said. He felt this draw to her that he'd never felt before. It made him uneasy and at first he didn't like it. Although, the more he watched her as she stood there and washed the dinner dishes, because she'd insisted they have a salad along with the pizza, the more he found himself attracted to her.

He found himself fascinated by her. She was unlike any woman he'd ever seen. Never had he had the attraction quite like he had with this one. Something in the back of his mind told him that she belonged with him somehow. Belonged to and with him. No matter what. He decided, right then and there that he wanted her. Perhaps it was the Dragon in the back of his head, prodding around, but something told him that she was Special.

It would take a while. She would have to leave the nest to find her own way, that way it could be staged to look like a believable disappearance. He was already formulating ideas for it as he watched her move about the kitchen, washing, drying and putting things away.

There were other ways at causing pain and suffering, he knew. With his ideas that were constructing themselves inside his head, he'd have both. He would suffer the ultimate pain and have to live with it while he got what he wanted. One would lose and one would gain.

He caught every glimpse of her he could without moving from his spot in the rain soaked forest, looking down the scope of his sniper rifle until the house was quiet and dark. Then, and only then, after he was certain that everyone was asleep, he crept to the tree outside her window and shimmied up it with the same skill and ease he'd possessed as a boy. He used an overhead branch to keep balance as he edged out as close to the window as he could without the limb snapping.

It was close enough though that he could watch her for a minute in slumber. After a few moments, his Dragon quieted and he got back down to go retrieve his gun and leave. After sleeping the rest of the night, he headed back from whence he came. Planning, as always, the entire way back. His close friend would have the resources and the specialty to get him what he wanted. He knew it wouldn't be put into action for a few years, but he could wait.

Patience was his only virtue.


End file.
